


original one shot for Silence Is Golden, But Only When You're Alone

by Baileeisntfunny (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baileeisntfunny





	original one shot for Silence Is Golden, But Only When You're Alone

Gerard doesn’t talk. It’s not that he can’t, he just doesn’t want to. Not his parents, not his friends,  
only his brother Mikey gets to hear his voice, but not very often. The teachers said it was because his  
parents neglected him as a child, didn’t properly teach him to speak out, but it’s really because he thinks  
a lot, sometimes too much. He tells Mikey about all of the things he can think about when he’s not  
speaking, sometimes saying them, but mostly writing them. That’s another thing about Gerard, he  
carries a notebook at all times. Mostly filled with drawings and comics, his characters saying what he  
won’t. Everyone has learned to accept that Gerard says nothing, they’re all used to it by now.

  
Gerard and Mikey sit in Gerard’s room when Gerard passes the notebook over to him; sharing the  
day’s thoughts and doodles. Mikey loves to read Gerard’s thoughts, see his wonderful drawings, know  
what’s on his mind, it makes him feel special, being inside the mind of who Mikey declares the smartest  
person he knows. Mikey sees the most beautiful things, and some of the darkest things that go on inside  
Gerard’s head, and some of the best stories he’s ever read. Mikey tells him to share them, but Gerard  
tells him no, that if he shares them they wont be special, Mikey doesn’t disagree. After all, Gerard only  
talks to Mikey, only shares with him. Today’s comics and thoughts, which were really just sloppy pen  
marks on paper, were full of the new person at school Gerard has taken an interest to. The one with the  
not-quite hazel not-quite brown eyes and dark hair. Mikey has never seen Gerard take interest in  
someone besides himself, never paying enough attention to the outside world for someone to catch his  
eye. Gerard says something that Mikey doesn’t quite catch, so he asks him to say it again. “Will you  
introduce me?”

The next morning, Gerard is terrified. He’s slowly walking behind Mikey, feeling his stomach churn  
when he sees Mikey catch the new kids eye.  
“Hi! My names Frank.” The no longer stranger introduced himself.  
Mikey gestured with his hands to him and his brother “I’m Mikey.” Hand movement “this is my brother  
Gerard.” Gerard waved and looked down.  
He motioned for Frank to move in. when he did Mikey whispered to him “he doesn’t say much.”  
Frank nodded and pulled away then he looked at Mikey, then turned and smiled at Gerard “Hi Gerard”  
Gerard smiled back “H-hi.” When Gerard looks back down Mikey invites Frank over to their house. When  
they get home that evening, Frank trailing behind, Mikey takes it upon himself to make Gerard  
comfortable around Frank. Mikey invites Frank to Gerard’s basement room, Mikey pulls Gerard to the  
side to tell him to show Frank his notebook, he was hesitant at first but he agreed. They went down to  
the basement and Gerard gave him the notebook and closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw the  
awe in Franks not-quite hazel not-quite brown eyes, and a small smile on Mikeys face, and Gerard thinks  
“some people are worth sharing with.”  
  
Late at night when they know no one is around, outside the gates of the cemetery, they quietly  
listen to Gerard sing.


End file.
